eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Aerakyn Mentors in Norrath
All races have a quest series in the cities. These quests can only be done by those who are of the Aerakyn race. :Note: This page could use a simplified rerwrite and the wiki would benefit from having the actual quests added instead, with the info moved to each respective page. If you have an Aerakyn and can lend a hand, please help the community by contributing! Overview Aerakyn mentor quests can be found in both Qeynos and Freeport. It does, however, start somewhat differently in Qeynos. Timeline *This timeline starts in Qeynos if for any Aerakyn who have settled in a good-aligned city: New Halas, Kelethin, or Qeynos. *It starts in The City of Freeport, in West Freeport if you are evil-aligned and have settled in: Gorowyn, Neriak, or Freeport. Qeynos Arakyn Timeline For the Nonce For the Lonce NOTE: The quest starter NPC and beginning of the quest have been altered. The new quest starter NPC is Lonce, not Nonce. Inside the Qeynos Captiol District of North Qeynos find Lonce at . Lonce is infuriated at you, calling you names and accusing you of spiriting away his sister, Sloish. Speak to Volryyk upstairs at Speak to Sessren upstairs at Travel to the Qeyons Province District and go to the Mercenary Den Speak to Averniss at and then speak to Kyth at the same location (he's standing right next to Averniss) Return to Qeynos Capitol District Enter the door marked "The House of Endings" at Sloish is upstairs, and in the thrall of the Cult of Endings. Return to Lonce at . Initiating the End The Cult of Endings believes that the end of Norrath is approaching and the Aerakyn are to lead them. Return to The House of Endings (within Qeynos Capitol District). Speak to Errkesh Speak to Gren Bluesong downstairs Enter Starcrest Commune via the door near the player housing in Qeynos Cpaitol District Slay Ghastly Specters and Ghastly Knights until you acquire 10 relics (the zone scales to your level. Mercenaries are not permitted inside). The hidden relics appear as black "sparklies" around the zone, click on the black sparklies to collect the relics. Note: Some are inside the houses. Head back to the door to Qeynos Capitol District, you will be stopped by Kyth. Speak to him. Return to Qeynos Capitol District and back to The House of Endings Speak to Gren Head upstairs to the top-most room and stand in the ritual circle, stay inside the circle until the end of the ceremony. Speak to Sloish who is in the same room as the circle. Attempt to convince her to return home, which completes the quest. The Next World Speak with Croyrr in The House of Endings - he is in the same room as the ritual circle from the last quest. Return to Starcrest Commune. You will enter an instance named Starcrest Commune: Shatered Sanctum. Meet with your fellow Aerakyn in the largest house to the south end of the zone. Speak with Ysergin Ysergin and 3 others will attack, defeat them (they will scale to your level) Click the blue sparkly area on the floor to trigger your speech to the remaining Aerakyn Gather 10 more relics from the undead of Starcrest Commune - unlike the previous quest stage, all the undead will drop the relics. NOTE: the undead do not seem to re-spawn except for the few that fight the guards (which yield no quest items). You can exit the zone and re-enter to re-spawn the enemies. Return to The House of Endings and speak to Gren Return to the topmost room and the ritual circle, click on the gold shiny on the floor to being your speech. Gren will interrupt, then attack. He scales to your level and attacks alone. Click the gold shiny spot once more. Once you complete your speech, speak to Sloish - she is in the same room as the ritual circle. You will convince her to return home. Return to Lonce in Qeynos Capitol District who is now standing at surrounded by a mob trying to attack Averniss. Listen to his speech, then speak to him. Speak to Averniss to end the quest. Freeport Aerakyn Timline In Chains Again You'll interact with three Aerakyn NPC's within Freeport. Myll'dreth (-45.73, 0.00, 232.51), Kel'drax (-254.77, 0.00, 200.09) and Illevius (-93.40, 0.00, 13.53). You'll ask each NPC if they feel as if they are being manipulated against their wills. Myll'dreth suggests you search Temple Street for clues, but don't go there yet. Speak with Kel'drax and Illevius first. Kel'drax suggests you consult a scryer in the Temple of War. Illevius suggests you consult with someone named Kintel Solis about documented information pertaining to Age's End. In the back room of the Temple of War you will consult with Corina Farsight. Corina is agreeable to the task for 1,000 plat (don't worry if you don't have it, as you won't need it). As she begins to scry she is enveloped in fire and flashes out of existence. Entering the Academy of Arcane Science you don't find Kintel Solis, but on a table on the upper level is a copy of Age's End (a house item/book). With this information you can now proceed to Temple Street to search for clues. Entering Temple Street, you can invis or stealth to avoid the agro from the wandering Necromechs. You're searching for four clues. The first update is at 91.08, 0.00, 113.20, the second is at 50.41, 0.00, 101.13, the third is at 7.84, 0.00, 108.72, and the fourth clue is at 17.67, 0.00, 5.89. Having completed your search you decide to return to Psellic to update him on your progress. When you return to WFP where you had left Psellic he is gone. The Tier'Dal nearby (167.00, 0.00, 5.89) will start the next part of this quest. The Teir'Dal, Plex, has a task for you, and you'll do it without question, or Plex will denounce you as a traitor and spy. Apparently the spy was in fact Psellic, working for Qeynos, and now it is your task to track him down and deal with him. Psyching Out Psellic Psellic is first found in Temple Street at -7.17, 3.02, 108.28. As you track him to the apartment he is in you overhear him apparently speaking with someone with a communication-device of some sort. He greets you when you first enter. When the conversation gets heated Psellic activates a teleport charm and escapes. Trailing Psellic to Beggar's Court, he is found at -17.61, 0.00, 20.11. Here, he is exhorting several Aerakyn to join him in his search for the Scale. His speech seems persuasive until you step forward and denounce Psellic as a spy for Antonia and Qeynos. Psellic takes this opportunity to teleport away again. Trailing Psellic to the Scale Yard, he is found at 0.41, 0.00, 105.37. Here you learn the truth. Psellic was all the time working on behalf of the Aerakyn, even though being an agent of Qeynos. At this point you get to choose if you'll let Psellic escape, or kill him. Return to Plex to you inform her you have dealt with Psellic. Informing you that your sentencing is discharged, you ask if she has any information about the Scale. "Do you truly wish to know?" she says. Exclaiming to her that all the Aerakyn need to know, Plex says "I will tell you everything I know about the Scale, but first you need to earn the right to that information." Agreeing to the task Plex offers to opens the next quest. The Left Hand In SFP, in the kitchen area at -217.24, 0.00, 144.81, is Llaros. According to Plex, Llaros is a dangerous assassin planning to kill the Overlord, Lucan D'Lere, and Plex is conscripting you with the task of 'assassinating the assassin.' Confronting Llaros, he appears to be a chef. He is surprised by you, and pleads that he is nothing more than a chef. That he has 'no mettle' and 'can't raise steel.' At this point you can decide how you will deal with Llaros. Afterward, return to Plex. Plex commends you when you report back to her, having "dealt" with Llaros. Now you ask "What about Veeshan's Scale?" Plex slyly informs you that she doesn't have any information about Veeshan's Scale. Your rewards for this quest are coin, Age's End (a house item book), and the Ring of the Dragon. IMO - I would not be surprised to find that Veeshan's Scale might turn up in the hands of either the Teir'Dal or the Iksar. Credits This guide was adapted from the info posted by TwelveofNorrath on ZAM Category:Aerakyn (Character Race)